Beautiful Tragic
by PeDeeS
Summary: Sasuke dan Karin dulu adalah sepasang kekasih sampai Karin mengkhianati Sasuke dengan menikahi kakaknya Sakura, Sasori. Sasuke akhirnya balas dendam dengan memanfaatkan Sakura. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi..
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Chara: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, gaje, M, Angst, AU, Family, tragedy, hurt/ comfort, thriller, OTP, agak OOC.

_Happy Reading.._

* * *

><p>"Duarrrr... syuuuuuuutt.. duaarr.. tarr tarr tarr..." terdengar suara kembang api di langit malam dimusim salju yang dingin menandakan pesta pergantian tahun baru masehi.<p>

Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian soft pink sambil mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna merah maroon yang menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedang kedinginan akibat cuaca di musim salju sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sedang berdoa dalam hati. 'Kami-sama, terimakasih untuk tahun sebelumnya telah memberikanku kebahagiaan. Untuk Okaa-san, tolong berikanlah beliau kesehatan, untuk Otou-san di surga, aku merindukanmu Tou-san. Rindu sekali berkumpul denganmu seperti dulu.." Gadis itupun tidak bisa membendung air mata lagi. ".. untuk Onii-chan, Sasori. Aku mohon Kami-sama, carikanlah dia pendamping hidup yang cantik dan membuat Onii-chan bahagia disisa hidupnya yang sebentar ini dan semoga ia bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik. Dan terakhir untukku sendiri, aku berharap tahun ini lulus SMA dan masuk Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha, dengan nilai terbaik tentunya. Amin'.

"Sakura-chan, ayo cepat turun kebawah kita Barbeque, kaa-san dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di bawah." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang memanggil adiknya di atas rumah mereka. "Eh, tunggu dulu. kenapa matamu? Habis nangis ya melihat kembang api? Huuu.. dasar cengeng!"

"Eh.. nii-chan apa-apaan, sih. Aku hanya berdoa dan teringat Otou-san. Ia, ini aku juga mau turun".

Laki-laki itu terdiam lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya "hahaha. Baka imouto, tousan pasti bahagia disana, aku juga sangat merindukannya, kaasanpun pasti begitu, makanya kita yang masih di dunia ini haruslah bahagia agar tousaan disana juga bisa tenang." Ia memengang pundak adiknya lalu menatapnya intens. "dengar sakura-chan, hidup didunia ini tidaklah mudah, kau sekarang sudah berusia 17 tahun. Dan waktuku juga tidak akan lama lagi. Akan ada saat-saat tersulit, jika kamu menghadapinya dengan menangis, itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan apapun. Kau harus mandiri, kau harus kuat. Oke!"

Gadis itu sontak terdiam mendengar nasehat kakaknya yang serius. Jarang sekali kakaknya berkata seserius ini. Dia memang gadis yang manja dan cengeng. Namun ia mempunyai cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya, untuk itu dia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter dan tidak berminat untuk mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakaknya untuk bekerja di perusahaan. Diangakat tangan kanannya memberi rasa hormat seperti seorang tentara terhadap komandannya. "Siap, Bos!. Eh, Btw nii-chan sendiri sudah berumur 25 tahun tapi belum dapat pacar? Makanya jangan playboy! kaya anak kecil aja. Weeek!".

Ya, kakaknya memang sudah berumur 25 tahun, seorang ketua Direktur perusahaan Kosmetik terkenal se Konoha, Haruno Group milik mendiang ayahnya. Ia memiliki paras yang tampan, memiliki kulit putih bak porselin, bermanikkan hazel dengan rambut bewarna merah maroon. Dengan penampilan serta latar belakang keluarga yang terpandang membuat banyak para wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya. Ia pun sering berkencan dengan para wanita tersebut tapi dia tidak pernah serius. Baginya ada dua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi, yaitu Ibunya dan adiknya, Haruno sakura. Namun tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini, Sasori sebenarnya mengidap kelainan jantung sejak kecil. Ia tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan bertahan sampai setengah abad. Ia tidak ingin menikah dan meninggalkan anak istrinya kelak seperti mendiang ayahnya.

"yasudah ayo kita turun!"

"hai"

Kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti keluarga Haruno yang sedang berkumpul merayakan pergantian tahun baru. Walaupun pesta tersebut hanya dirayakan oleh Sakura, Sasori, Ibu mereka serta para pelayan-pelayan di rumah mereka namun hal tersebut tidak membuat suasana perayaan menjadi bosan, justru sangat menyenangkan.

Mungkin di tahun ini adalah awal dari cerita mereka yang rumit, tragis namun indah. Takdir Tuhan, tidak ada yang bisa menebak bukan?.

'Otousan, happy new year!'

.

"Tap.. tap.. tap.." bunyi langkah kaki lelaki berusia 19 tahun menaiki anak tangga menuju rumah kotrakannya.

Saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena dari tadi pagi ia bekerja part time di salah satu restoran masakan Indonesia di Konoha dan harus lembur hingga hampir larut malam karena ramai dipadati pengunjung yang ingin merayakan tahun baru di restoran tersebut.

"aku pulang, nii-san!" di bukanya pintu rumahnya yang masih gelap. sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam sana.

"Onii-san, apa kau tidak ada di rumah?" teriaknya sambil mencari kakaknya di dalam rumah namun yang di cari tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. 'kalau kau pergi kenapa kau tidak menelponku, sih? Kau tau kan kalau kondisimu sedang tidak stabil." ia memeriksa isi kantong celananya 'Ah, ia aku lupa Hpku tinggal di rumah' bantinnya kesal. Ia sangat merasa kacau sekali.

"Kejutaaaaannnn! Happy new year Sasuke" teriak serontak beberapa orang memadati kamarnya. Ternyata kakaknya Uchiha Itachi bersembunyi di kamar adiknya bersama Karin, pacar sasuke dan juga naruto dan Sai sahabat Sasuke. Awalnya mereka sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Sasuke, tetapi karena Sasuke yang tidak bisa dihubungi dan sibuk bekerja akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kejutan.

Uchiha sasuke adalah lelaki yang dingin, dengan wajah yang rupawan, ditambah lagi dia merupakan mahasiswa yang jenius seangkatannya jurusan Bisnis di Universitas Konoha. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi sendiri berumur 24 tahun, dan ia bekerja sebagai pembuat tembikar. Hasil keramik buatannya sudah terjual bahkan sampai ke luar Konoha dan di kenal sebagai tembikar yang mempunyai ukiran tangan yang khas. Namun ia mengidap kanker paru-paru, meskipun penyakit tersebut masih stadium awal namun hal itu sudah membuatnya hampir putus asa. Uchiha bersaudara hidup sederhana, orang tua mereka telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan waktu Sasuke masih berumur 7 tahun. Kehidupan yang rumit ini, harus membuat sasuke bekerja keras dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin dan mandiri. Ia harus bekerja untuk uang kuliah, obat kakaknya serta kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Namun ia sangat menyayangi kakak, pacar serta kedua sahabatnya.

"Hn.. happy new year!" jawabnya dingin.

Setidaknya disela-sela lelahnya ia masih melihat senyum kebahagiaan orang-orang yang di kasihinya. Yah, ia cukup bahagia sesaat hari ini.

.

"hooam.. sepertinya aku tertidur di ruang tengah karena acara kemarin. Seingatku aku tidak tidur di kamar. Lalu siapa yang membawaku?" bingung sasuke seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu saja aku, sayang. Kau semalam mabuk dan kelihatan kelelahan. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu tidur kedinginan di ruang tamu bersama teman-temanmu." Seorang gadis berhelai merah dan menggunakan kaca mata yang bernama Uzumaki Karin masuk kekamar sasuke sambil membawakan semangkuk sup hangat. "ini aku bawakan kau sup jahe, baik untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"hn". Sasuke mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan langsung melahapnya

"Bagus, makan yang banyak ya, Sasuke" karin mengelus lembut rambut raven sasuke yang terlihat berantakan

"Tunggu, kenapa tanganmu ini? Apakah rentenir itu datang lagi?" sasuke yang melihat lengan Karin yang mengelus rambutnya langsung ia tarik. Terlihat ada warna biru dan bengkak di lengan wanita yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama 5 tahun itu.

"Ah.. ano.. bukan apa-apa kok, Sasuke. Itu karena kemarin aku tertimpa barang saat ingin membereskannya di toko. Sudah aku kasih obat, kok. Kau tenang saja." Senyum palsu penuh kekhawatiran miliknya bisa ia tutupi dengan baik. Ia menarik ke tangannya lalu mebereskan mangkuk Sasuke dan kembali kedapur. Namun gelagat aneh miliknya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari bungsu Uchiha.

'Aku tahu, Karin. Kau sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku.' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap punggung karin yang menjauh darinya.

Karin adalah teman kecil Sasuke sekaligus tetangganya. Keluarga karin membuka sebuah toko minuman keras, namun karena tokonya hampir bangkrut karena terjerat hutang yang tak kunjung lunas kepada rentenir. hidup karin harus di hantui oleh penagih hutang. Orang tua karin melarikan diri dan meninggalkan karin seorang diri. Karin kecil yang di pukul oleh rentenir langsung kabur dan bersembunyi di rumah Sasuke. Saat itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa iba melihat kondisi karin dan segera menolong karin bersembunyi. Sasuke juga berjanji pada Karin bahwa kelak ia akan membantu Karin untuk melunasi semua hutang Karin. Setelah karin berumur 20 tahun. Ia mendapatkan kabar tentang keberadaan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya di bunuh oleh orang suruhan rentenir tersebut. Dan itu menjadi pukulan terberat baginya. Para rentenir itu pun lantas mencari karin lagi.

.

"Nii-san, aku berangkat kuliah. Jangan lupa minum obatmu.!"

"ukhuuk.. ukhuuk. Iaa. Hati-hati di jalan, baka otouto"

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya kepada Itachi. Ia yakin bahwa kakaknya ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"ukhuuk.. Ukhhuukkk. Uhuukk.. hoek,.. ukhuuk. Ah.. darah." Itachi tersungkur di lantai sambil memeganggi mulutnya yang sejak tadi sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajahnya yang putih cerah sekarang berubah menjadi putih pucat tak berdaya.

"Nii-san..! astaga.. ! Kami-sama.. ada apa lagi denganmu ini, nii-san.?" Sasuke yang tadinya sudah siap berangkat kuliah langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang terjatuh dan langsung menghubungi Ambulance.

Sebuah mobil putih berlampu rotator merah dengan tulisan "Ambulance" yang terbalik di depan segera tiba setelah 10 menit hubungi. Itachi yang sekarat langsung dibawa kedalam mobil tersebut.

"ah.. baka otouto. Seharusnya kau langsung kuliah saja tadi. Tidak usah menghantarku. Aku masih bisa mengurusnya sendiri.. Ukhuk..Ukhuk!" ucap Itachi dengan suaranya yang sangat parau. Nafasnya yang kacau ia paksakan bicara kepada adiknya.

"Diamlah, nii-san.! Aku bisa mengurus sendiri kuliahku. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit. Jadi tenanglah!". Bujuk Sasuke kepada kakaknya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah perintah. Sasuke tidak ingin kakaknya makin parah. Itachi adalah saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki didunia ini.

.

Seorang pria berjas putih dengan membawa stetoskop yang melingkari lehernya keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan langsung menghampiri sang wali pasien. Terlihat ekspresi pria yang disebut Dokter itu seperti sedang putus asa.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke ke pada dokter tersebut dengan wajah khawatir yang ia tutupi dengan gelagat coolnya.

"Sepertinya pertumbuhan sel yang tidak terkontrol pada jaringan paru-parunya sudah hampir menyebar ke luar paru-paru.." dokter itu langsung memegangi pundak sasuke yang dari tadi terlihat bergetar seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sasuke dengan sikap setenang mungkin harus menerima kenyataan ini. "maksudmu keadaannya semakin buruk. Bukankah kau sudah memberikan resep obat untuk kakakku waktu itu? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" segelintir pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada sang dokter.

"sepertinya dia harus segera dirawat di rumah sakit ini dan harus dilakukan pembedahan. Obat yang diberikan waktu itu hanyalah mencegah rasa sesak di dadanya, bukan untuk mengobatinya. dan jika tidak dilakukan pembedahan secepat mungkin maka mungkin kondisinya akan bertambah buruk lagi.." dokter itu berhenti memberikan penjelasannya seraya membetulkan jas dokternya "..masih banyak yang harus aku jelaskan kepadamu, sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja!". Lanjut dokter itu dan langsung pergi menuju ruangannya yang diiringi oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Hati Sasuke saat ini penuh dengan kekhawatiran sekaligus syok dengan keadaan kakak satu-satunya, namun kekhawatiran tersebut dapat ia tutupi dengan sikap andalannya yang dingin. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter. Ia tahu bahwa biaya untuk pembedahan kakaknya tidaklah murah. Jadwal pembedahan juga sudah ditentukan. Tepatnya seminggu lagi. Untuk itu Sasuke harus segera mencari uang tersebut karena jika satu minggu sebelum pembedahan ia tidak membayar, pihak rumah sakit tentu tidak akan melakukan pembedahan kepada kakaknya.

.

Disuatu tempat disebuah restoran yang bergaya Indonesia lengkap dengan dekorasi Batik menghiasi setiap sudut restoran yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian soft pink dan bermanik emerald sedang duduk menunggu pesanan makan siangnya seorang diri. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan memanah. Ia memang gadis yang ceria, anggun, pintar dan terlihat feminim tersebut ternyata mempunyai hobi yang cukup unik bagi perempuan feminim pada umumnya yaitu memanah. Setiap ia merasa jenuh ataupun sedang _badmood _ ia pasti akan melampiaskannya dengan bermain anak panah. Dan sehabis latihan ia pasti memesan makanan khas indonesia yaitu _Pempek Kapal Selam_. dan ia memakannya dengan santai dirumahnya, namun entah angin apa dia ingin sekali makan langsung di restoran tersebut. sepertinya saat ini ia benar-benar sedang jenuh dirumahnya karena ia merasa kesepian padahal ini masih suasana tahun baru.

"ini !" ucapan sang pelayan kepada Sakura. Ucapan tersebut terdengar dingin.

"ah, ia. Terimakasih.." Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sikap sang pelayan langsung menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap intens. ".. tapi boleh aku kasih saran?"

"Hn"

"Sepertinya kau lebih tampan kalau tersenyum. itu saja, sih!" ucap Sakura sarkastik. Sakura memang gadis yang blak-blakan walaupun terhadap orang yang belum dikenalnya. Ia merasa tidak senang jika ada orang lain bersikap dingin padanya.

"maaf nona" ucap sang pelayan sambil sedikit menundukan badan." Menyebalkan!" desisnya tanpa didengar si nona berambut soft pink itu dan segera meninggalkannya.

Suasana hati sang pelayan saat ini memang sedang buruk. Sang kakak yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan pembedahan dan ia harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang banyak secepat mungkin untuk kakaknya. Namun pelayan yang bermarga Uchiha ini sedikit tersenyum simpul mengingat saran dari sang pelanggannya tadi. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang protes dengan sikap dinginnya. bahkan sang manajer restoranpun tidak pernah mempermasalakannya. sikapnya yang dingin terhadap pelanggan memang salah, setidaknya dia haruslah bersikap profesional dengan pekerjaannya. 'Gadis yang menyebalkan.' itulah kesan pertama bungsu Uchiha pada gadis itu.

"itadakimasu!" sakura langsung melahap makanannya. Ia sangat menikmati suana restoran yang cukup ramai. Dilihatnya sekeliling restoran. Ia sedikit merasa iri dengan mereka yang datang bersama teman, keluarga bahkan bersama pacar mereka. Sementara ia hanya sendirian menikmati makanannya.

Terlihat seorang bapak tua yang sedang sibuk melihat isi dompetnya yang kosong. Bapak tua itu tidak membawa uang untuk membayar makanannya. Sakura pun memperhatikan bapak tua itu langsung berdiri ingin menuju _washtaple_. Ia melewati bapak tua itu dan menjatuhkan uangnya dengan sengaja.

"ah, apakah ini uang bapak? Uang ini terjatuh didekat kursi bapak duduk." Seraya ia memberikan uang yang sebenarnya miliknya itu kepada bapak itu dengan ramah dan senyuman bak malaikat.

"i..iiaa.. makasih nak" bapak itu terlihat kaget dan menerima uang itu. Nasip baik sekali bapak tua ini.

Sakura langsung duduk di tempatnya dan langsung melanjutkan santapannya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, aksinya barusan diperhatikan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha yang tak sengaja melihatnya tadi. Terlihat senyum simpul di wajahnya. "masih ada orang yang seperti itu ternyata".

.

Sudah enam hari terlewati dengan cepat. Artinya besok adalah jadwal pembedahan kakaknya. Uang yang ia kumpulkan sudah hampir cukup.

"baka ototou, maafkan sikap kakakmu yang hanya menyusahkanmu saja" ucap Itachi dengan senyum pucat di wajahnya.

"makanya kau harus cepat keluar dari sini agar tidak menyusahkanku lagi, onii-san!. Hahahah" jawab sasuke dengan candanya.

"hahaha.." suara tawa lepas oleh dua orang pria terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar pasien milik Uchiha Itachi. jika bersama kakaknya, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang dingin.

"Drrrttttt.. Drrrtttt.. Drtttt..!" bunyi Hp sasuke dari dalam kantongnya yang memecahkan keceriaan dua kakak adik tersebut.

"moshi-mos... APA? SIAL. AKU AKAN KESANA. TENANGLAH?" terlihat sepasang mata Onyx langsung membulat dan wajah geram sasuke yang langsung mematikan Hpny dan langsung mengambil jaketnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"ada apa? Kau mau kemana?"

"Rentenir bajingan itu menyiksa Karin lagi dan mengancam ingin membunuhnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegat Itachi kepada sang adik yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya. "aku harap kau menemukan wanita yang benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia".

"Sudahlah ini bukan saatnya membahas hal itu lagi. Aku akan kembali" desis sakuke dingin tanpa melihat kearah kakaknya dan langsung pergi.

Sebenarnya kakaknya tidaklah setuju dengan hubungan adiknya dengan Karin. Karin selalu menyusahkan Sasuke. Walaupun keduanya saling mencintai namun mereka banyak menderita. Itulah alasan yang membuat Itachi tidak setuju. Ia ingin sekali melihat adiknya bebas tanpa beban memikirkan orang lain, termasuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Sa.. Sasuke. Tolong aku.! Hikh.." rintih Karin yang tersungkur di lantai rumahnya dengan muka yang lembam biru dan noda darah menutupi sudut bibirnya yang pucat "mereka akan membunuhku jika aku tidak melunasi hutang.. aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat takut.. hikh.. aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin bebas, Sasuke.. "

Sasuke yang baru tiba langsung memeluk tubuh karin. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir dan geram. Dia sangat muak dengan para rentenir itu dan ingin menghajarnya. Sudah berapa kali ia menghajar rentenir yang ingin mengganggu Karin namun mereka tidak pernah menyerah. Bahkan Sasuke sempat masuk rumah sakit akibat tulang di bahunya patah akibat di pukul oleh rentenir. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat kekasihnya menderita seperti ini. "Berapa semua hutangmu? Aku akan membayarnya".

"Kau tahu hutangku banyak. Kau tidak mungkin sanggup Sasuke. Dan kalaupun ada kau harus membayar untuk berobat Itachi-san."

"KATAKAN BERAPA?AKU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA!" bentak Sasuke. saat ini pikirannya benar-benar sudah mencapai puncak. kesabarannya sudah habis karena masalah yang tak kunjung selesai ia hadapi.

Karin sontak kaget mendengar bentakan Sasuke "Se.. sekitar li..lima jut..ta Ryo..hikh.."

Sasuke yang mendengar nominal hutang Karin hanya bisa terdiam lesu. Betul kata Karin, itu bukanlah harga yang bisa ia bayar semudah itu. Harga yang sangat fantastis baginya. "Baiklah aku akan temui rentenir itu sekarang!" Sasuke yang sangat geram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat langsung pergi untuk menemui rentenir itu.

"Sasuke tunggu!" cegatnya berhasil membuat sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "aku harap kau tidak menyesal dan..." ia berhenti berucap dan menunduk "Terimakasih."

"chhuuuupp.." sebuah kecupan yang hangat berhasil sasuke daratkan didahi karin.

"Aku pernah berjanji waktu itu untuk menolongmu, bukan? Aku akan bertanggung jawab untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan hidup bebas dan tidak akan menderita lagi."

"Sa..Sasuke..." karin langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu mengingat jasamu."

.

Hutang Karin kepada rentenir pun sudah dilunasi oleh Sasuke. Namun bagaimana dengan Itachi yang besok akan menjalankan pembedahan? Bukankah Sasuke tidak punya uang lagi? Bagaimana ia mendapatkan uang berjuta-juta Ryo dalam waktu sehari?

**TBC**

.

**A/N...Bacot no Jutsu.**

Halo para Readers.. Terimakasih yang sudah mau menempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic gajeku ini. (ᴐpeluk satu-satu..^_^c).. ini adalah hasil imajinasi pertamaku yang aku tuangkan dalam fanfiction. Biasanya sih kalo aku punya ide cuma bisa mengkhayal tanpa meninggalkan jejak.. masih banyak kekurangan yang harus diperbaiki.. untuk itu aku mohon Review dari readers.. untuk cerita ini benar-benar murni karyaku sendiri dan sudah aku tentukan endingnya seperti apa, entah itu sad ending atau happy ending. Kalau kalian mau ending yang seperti apa?

Mohon dukungan dari kalian semua ya.. Terimakasih

_Next chap:_

_"__Nii-san tidak... tidaakkk... ini tidak mungkinn..!"/" jika kau tidak membayar selama 3 hari setelah perjanjian, aku akan mengambil rumahmu dan memasukanmu ke penjara sesuai perjanjian kita."/ " siapa Karin?apakah dia pacar baru nii-chan?"/ "kau sudah cukup tinggi. Aku akan mematahkan sayapmu!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Length: Multichapter

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin dan Sasori

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, EYD tidak tepat, Tragedy, OTP, mungkin OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

_._

"Hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan sebagai jaminan. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di dunia ini." Ucap sang pria berambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan perban di dahi dan mata kanannya.

"Ahaaaahaha.." Pria paruh baya itu tertawa meremehkan. Menatap tak percaya aksi yang dilakukan oleh pria di hadapannya ini. "Anak ini lucu sekali, yah. Kemarin kau mendatangiku dengan makian dan membawa uang untuk melunasi hutang wanita jalang itu. Dan sekarang kau bersujud ingin meminjamkan uang padaku?"

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tetap berada pada posisinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi ingin mencari uang dimana lagi. Uang untuk pembedahan kakaknya ia pakai untuk membayar hutang Karin kepada Rentenir ini. Sementara hari ini adalah jadwal pembedahan kakaknya dilaksanakan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke meminjam uang kepada Rentenir yang baru saja ia maki kemarin. Entah ini disebut tindakan yang berani atau bodoh. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Senyum tipis sang Rentenir tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya ada rencana jahat terlintas di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku sedikit tertarik kepadamu." Pria Rentenir itu menunggu reaksi Sasuke. "Aku sudah mendengar keadaan kakakmu yang kritis. Dan bodohnya kau lebih memilih menolong wanita jalang itu dari pada kakakmu,"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan pria yang di hadapannya ini langsung mengepalkan tangannya kesal menahan emosinya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju mulut pria brengsek ini. "Jangan buang waktu anda untuk membahas soal ini! Saya tidak mempunyai waktu yang banyak." Jawabnya dingin.

"ah.. Sabarlah anak muda! Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai basa basi, yah. Baiklah, aku akan memberikan pinjaman uang kepadamu."

"Hn." Raut wajah Sasuke yang dari tadi menegang kini sedikit lega. semburat senyum yang samar terlukis di bibir wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tahu, kan. Aku bukan orang yang ingin menolong orang begitu saja. Apalagi jumlah uang yang kau pinjam cukup besar- "

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" kesabaran Sasuke sudah hampir memuncak. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi. Sasuke merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang menahan diri karena ia tidak ingin gagal mendapatkan uang untuk kakaknya.

"Fufufuu.. sungguh tidak sabaran. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bernegosiasi dengan kesepakan kita ini. Kau akan kupinjamkan uang. Namun kau harus mengembalikannya selama tiga hari. Jika tidak maka jaminan yang telah kau berikan di tanganku ini akan aku ambil dan kau harus menderita dalam buih." Ujar sang Rentenir sarkastik berhasil membuat mata _Onyx_ pria yang di hadapannya itu membulat.

BRUUK..!

pria paruh baya itu langsung tersungkur akibat satu tinjuan keras dari tangan Sasuke yang berhasil ia daratkan di wajah sang Rentenir. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya lagi. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Rentenir itu namun segera dihalangi oleh _Bodyguard _di sampingnya dan langsung meninju balik Sasuke.

BRRUK!

kali ini Sasuke ambruk di hadapan Rentenir. Terlihat darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya. "Brengsek, perjanjian macam apa itu? Kau benar-benar licik, Danzo."

Rentenir tersebut langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah babak belur dan langsung menarik rambut raven itu lalu mengarahkan ke depan wajahnya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah cukup bermurah hati padamu dengan meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu. Lantas apa keuntungan yang ku dapat darimu ? Hanya jaminan rumah yang lebih cocok dijadikan kandang kambing?"

Sasuke masih bergeming dengan keadaannya yang babak belur tak berdaya. hanya tatapan dingin penuh kebencian darinya yang bisa ia perlihatkan kepada Rentenir ini.

"Kakakmu adalah salah satu seniman yang aku kagumi. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia mati akibat kebodohanmu itu, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih."

Draappp..!

suara koper yang sengaja dilempar oleh Rentenir kearah depan Sasuke.

"Ambilah uang dari koper itu! Dan ingat perjanjian kita. Jika kau lari maka kau akan melihat wanita jalang itu mati di depan matamu."

.

Terlambat dua jam dari jadwal pembedahan yang sudah ditentuntan. Sasuke berlarian menuju rumah sakit sambil membawa tas berisi uang jutaan Ryo. Sesampainya disana ia langsung ke meja resepsionis untuk mengurus surat dan biaya rumah sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang babak belur. Sakit fisik tidaklah sebanding dengan batinnya yang telah hancur selama ini.

Bagi Sasuke Kebahagiaan sesungguhnya bukanlah karena uang banyak atau status sosial yang tinggi, hanya dengan melihat senyuman dari orang yang ia sayangilah kebahagiaan itu tercipta. Untuk itu dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hidupnya yang miskin dan hancur asalkan kakaknya dan karin masih ada di dunia ini bersamanya.

"_Nii-san,_ maafkan aku terlambat." Ujar Sasuke terhadap sang kakak.

"Ukhuuk.. tak apa. Dokter itu kan su..dah memberikan jadwal baru nanti ma...lam. Aku akan bertah-.. Ukhuuk..ukhuuk." Lirihnya yang terdengar parau ia paksakan untuk bicara.

Keadaan Itachi hampir kritis. Berbagai Selang oksigen yang menempel di hidung dan mulutnya sudah terpasang. Ternyata kankernya sudah hampir mencapai stadium akhir. Hampir tidak ada harapan lagi. Ditambah karena penundaan jadwal pembedahan yang berdampak pada bertambahnya besarnya jaringan tumor di dalam paru-paru Itachi yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin parah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu _Nii-san_, Aku mohon tenanglah!" Sasuke berusaha membuat kakaknya untuk tenang dan beristirahat.

Entah kenapa kali ini Itachi banyak bicara padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bicara.

"a..ku merasa seperti kakak yang gagal. Tidak bisa menjaga adiknya yang terluka. Sel..lalu menyusah..kan..mu..ukhuuuk..ukhuuk"

Tetesan air mata keluar dari sudut mata _Onyx_ yang tak sanggup lagi dibendung olehnya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat penderitaan adiknya. Ia tahu tentang perjuangan berat adiknya selama seminggu untuk mendapatkan uang berobatnya. hutang Karin yang dibayar adiknya dan tentang meminjam uang ke Danzo sang Rentenir untuk biaya sakitnya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk adiknya. Hanya memberi beban berat.

"Semua...a ini salahku.. Ukhuk..Ukhuuk" Lirihnya terbata-bata.

Tap!

Itachi menyentuh tepat di tengah dahi Sasuke dengan dua jari. "Maafkan..aku, _Baka Ototou!._"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam membulatkan matanya. Mata _Onyx-_nya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan sang kakak tercinta. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan soal beban hidupnya yang berat kepada Itachi. Ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan setetespun air mata di depan kakaknya. Tapi saat ini, disini air matanya tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Ia menundukan kepala menutupi raut mukanya yang sedih.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya menangis. Ia merasa sangat lega. Selama ini Sasuke selalu memendam emosi semenjak sepeninggalan orang tua mereka dan ditambah lagi penyakit yang diderita Itachi. Sifatnya menjadi dingin. Ia selalu memikul beban berat. Sudah lama Itachi ingin melihat ekspresi adiknya yang menangis, tertawa atau bahkan marah. Ia ingin sekali melihat adiknya sedikit egois tentang hidupnya. Itachi selalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

.

"_Onii-chan_, _kaa-san._ Aku mau keluar sebentar mencari udara."

Seorang gadis berambut _softpink _sebahu sedang duduk sendirian di koridor rumah sakit yang agak sepi. Ia dan ibunya sedang menemani kakaknya untuk _check up_ kesehatan jantung sang kakak yang memang rutin dilakukan. Dan selalu saat hasil tesnya keluar, Sakura selalu mencoba menghindar karena ia takut mendengar hal yang buruk mengenai hasil tes tersebut.

Sasori memang sudah mendapatkan cangkok jantung, namun bukan berarti ia sudah sembuh total. Dan akhir-akhir ini kesehatan jantung Sasori sedikit menurun.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedikit babak belur berjalan gontai di koridor rumah sakit.

Bruuk!

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu langsung ambruk di dekat Sakura. Sakura langsung terkejut dan segera mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura yang kanget mencoba membangunkan pemuda tersebut dengan menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Tolong..! Tolong! apa ada perawat disini? Ada orang pings-"

pemuda itu langsung membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangannya "Tenanglah, aku masih hidup. Jangan panggil orang lain!"

"hmmph..hmpph!" Sakura mengangguk. Terpaksa ia menuruti kata-kata pemuda tersebut.

Setelah melihat anggukan dari Sakura, pemuda itu perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Hey, tunggu. Kau pelayan di Restoran itu kan?" mata _Emerald_ Sakura membulat saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah pelayan yang pernah bersikap dingin padanya.

"Hn"

Sasuke masih bersikap dingin. Dia tidak peduli tentang siapa orang yang di hadapannya ini. Hatinya saat ini masih kacau, ditambah beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya akibat pukulan yang dilakukan oleh _Bodyguard_ Rentenir siang tadi.

"Ckck.. ternyata kau masih saja bersikap dingin. Pantas saja kau jadi babak belur begini karena sikapmu yang _Belagu._" Sindir Sakura terdahap Sasuke.

"..."

Sakura membuka isi dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil perlengkapan P3K yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Yah, mengingat Sakura bercita-cita menjadi seorang Dokter maka ia harus selalu siap siaga, bukan.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rintih Sasuke kesakitan saat sedang diolesi obat oleh Sakura.

"Bisa diam tidak, sih? Lihatlah betapa bengkaknya pipimu ini. Lihat juga bibirmu yang sudah tak berbentuk ini. Apa kau tidak pernah bersyukur dianugrahi wajah tampan? Malah kau biarkan hancur seperti ini."

"Cih, kau tahu apa tentangku? Kau hanya orang asing, beraninya menasehatiku?" Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara. Ia cukup kesal dengan gadis ini selalu mencampuri urusannya. Sungguh gadis yang menyebalkan.

"Yah, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu tapi entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit jika melihat orang lain menderita di depanku. Dan aku bukan orang asing. Aku punya nama, panggil saja aku SAKURA!" Bukan Sakura Haruno jika tidak bersikap terang-terangan menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap orang lain. Dan ia menekankan namanya agar Sasuke mengingat namanya.

"..."

Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan perlakuan gadis di depannya ini. Ia cukup tercengang dengan pernyataan gadis ini barusan tentang rasa sakit saat melihat penderitaan orang lain yang terjadi di depannya. Suatu kemiripan sifat yang ia juga miliki. Namun bedanya, gadis ini sama sekali tidak terlihat memendam beban atau bahkan menderita seperti dirinya. Apakah gadis ini bohong? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Sasuke sudah melihat Sakura yang menolong Pak tua di Restoran waktu itu dan perlakuan terhadapnya barusan. Terlihat ketulusan di sana.

Tak sengaja kedua manik _Emerald _dan _Onyx _saling bertemu saat Sakura menyadari bahwa dari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Ke...Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura langsung menyerngitkan dahinya dan kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke serius. "Hey, tunggu sebentar. sepertinya ada yang habis menangis. Aku sempat mengira matamu sembab terkena pukulan, tapi ternyata aku sepertinya salah" ucapnya Sarkastik.

"Hn. Begitulah"

"Oooh. Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah sedikit terbuka padaku. Pria selalu saja begitu. Kau seperti kakakku. Selalu terlihat kuat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi di dalamnya kau sangat menderita."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Desis Sasuke.

"Eh.. apa?"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang!" ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"HEY! Kau ini tidak punya sopan satun, ya? Aku ini baru saja menolongmu tapi kau masih bersikap acuh dan dingin padaku. Bahkan untuk peduli dengan dirimu yang sudah babak belur begitu saja kau tetap acuh, _BAKA_!" Sakura begitu marah dengan sikap dingin dan tidak peduli pemuda ini. Ia sedikit menyesal telah menolongnya tadi. Pemuda yang terlihat tidak mempunyai semangat hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pernyataan Sakura barusan berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia berdiam diri sejenak mencerna kata-kata gadis di belakangnya ini.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Semburat senyum yang tipis ia perlihatkan di depan Sakura. Itu adalah senyuman yang sangat tulus. Mata _Onyx-_nya menatap intens manik _Emerald _milik Sakura. Wajah Sakura kemudian langsung berubah merona bak kepiting rebus. Ia lalu memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Sakura yang merona dengan sikap Sasuke masih bergeming dari posisinya. Mulutnya menganga lebar seolah sedang terpesona melihat pangeran yang sangat tampan. Ia berdiri menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauhinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan melihat senyum Sasuke tadi. Wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Eh..Hey, tunggu! Aku belum tau namamu..," Sakura segera sadar dari lamunannya langsung menyusul Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba yang dicari menghilang seperti angin. Sakura menyerngitkan dahinya kebingungan mencari sosok pemuda dingin yang ia tolong tadi. Ditelusurinya lorong koridor rumah sakit. "Hilang? Kemana dia pergi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya" Rutuk Sakura pada dirinya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Seharusnya ia senang jika ada orang lain yang peduli padanya. Bukankah tadi ia sempat tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang sangat jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Tapi kenapa ia seolah-olah menghindari gadis itu? Entahlah. Mungkin hanya _Kami-sama _dan Author yang tahu *PLAK.

.

Hampir satu jam sudah Uchiha Sasuke terlelap di pinggir tempat tidur pasien milik Itachi. Ia ingin menemani sang kakak sampai pembedahan selesai dilakukan. Dan selama itu pula sang kakak terus memandanginya. Sesekali dengan gerakan tangan yang lemah ia mengelus helayan raven sang adik. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin sekali mengobrol dengan adiknya, namun ia urungkan. Ia tahu persis adiknya tidak tidur semalam. Itachi tidak ingin membuat adiknya terganggu.

Drrrttt... Drrrrrttt!

Suara getaran ponsel membuat sang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan gerakan yang lambat ia membuka layar _Flip_ Ponselnya.

"Hn."

"_Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu di rumah sakit. Hari ini aku sedang sibuk di toko," _terdengar suara di sebrang sana. Sepertinya itu telpon dari sang kekasih, Karin.

"Begitu,ya?"

_ "__Ah.. tapi aku berjanji besok akan menemuimu. Aku merindukanmu.."_

"Hn. Aku juga merindukanmu Karin."

_Tut..tut..tut!_

Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus Sasuke langsung memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku, terlihat raut wajahnya yang masih ngantuk.

"_Nii-san,_ sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya kepada sang kakak yang dari tadi memperhatikan adiknya.

"Su..dah hampir seharia..n. Uhuk.." jawabnya lirih

"ASTAGA! bagaimana dengan jadwal pembedahanmu?" kelopak mata yang sayupun langsung membulat ketika mendengar jawaban dari Itachi.

"Haha..ha.. Ukhuk..ukhuk, Hahahahahaa..." Itachi terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi adiknya yang syok. Kali ini dia berhasil mengerjai adiknya.

Sasuke yang menyerngitkan dahinya yang masih bingung langsung melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 20.56 Waktu setempat sementara ia sangat ingat betul jam berapa ia duduk di pinggir tempat Itachi sampai ia tertidur. Tepatnya sudah satu jam lebih berlalu.

"Cih, kali ini kau menang." Cibirnya sambil tersenyum simpul kepada sang kakak.

"Hey.. kau tersenyum. Su..dah lama aku tidak melihat senyum..mu itu?" lirihnya sambil menaikan alisnya tak percaya. Ia sangat lega melihat ekspresi yang sangat langka ia lihat dari Sasuke. "Apa _mood_-mu sedang baik saat ini?" lanjutnya.

"Hey, apa anehnya senyumku ini? Apa kau terpesona dengan ketampanan adikmu ini saat tersenyum?"

"Hahaha.. Ya, kau memang sangat tampan ketika sedang ter..senyum, _Baka Ototou_,"

"Hn!"

Sasuke langsung teringat perkataan Sakura saat di restoran. Kata-kata yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan dari sang kakak.

"Aku ingin melihat kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu, Sasuke!"

"Hn.."

Beberapa orang berseragam putih dengan membawa ranjang khusus dan beberapa alat medis lainnya memasuki sebuah ruangan kamar pasien milik Uchiha Itachi.

"Tuan, ini sudah waktunya anda bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pembedahan pengangkatan sel tumor di paru-paru anda!" Ujar salah satu dari mereka kepada pria yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?" lirih Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa orang tersebut membantu Itachi memindahkan tubuhnya ke Ranjang khusus yang sudah disiapkan tadi kemudian langsung membawanya ke ruangan operasi dengan diiringi Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sebuah pintu besar bertuliskan "Ruang Operasi" langsung dibuka oleh salah-satu perawat. Sebelum memasuki pintu tersebut. Itachi meminta kepada sang perawat untuk segera berhenti.

"Sasu..ke!" lirihnya.

"Ia, _Nii-san," _Pemuda yang dipanggil langsung mendekat.

Tap!

Itachi menggerakkan tangannya lambat menyentuh tepat di tengah-tengah dahi sang adik dengan kedua jarinya. "Aku menyayangimu.."

Kedua manik _Onyx_ miliknya berkaca-kaca. Terlukis sebuah senyuman tulus di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _Nii-san._"

.

Dua orang pemuda berkulit _Tan_ berambut kuning jingkrak dan satu lagi berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat sedang berlarian menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Salah satu dari mereka membawa tas dan buku yang sangat tebal yang pasti sangat membosankan untuk dibaca. Mereka menuju sebuah ruangan operasi untuk menemani sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang sendirian menunggui sang kakak. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak berkumpul karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"_Teme! _Maafkan kami terlambat, hosh..hosh.." ucap salah satu dari mereka yang masih ngosh-ngoshan karena habis berlarian. Dialah Naruto Uzumaki sahabatnya dan juga teman satu kelasnya di kampus. "Ya Ampun, kau tahu tidak _Teme, _Pak Tua Pertapa Genit itu memberi tugas banyak sekali. Aku dan Sai sampai harus keliling berbagai perusahaan untuk mencari data tugas itu. Tapi kau tenang saja _Teme_, kami sudah membuatkan catatan untukmu agar kau mengerti cara mengerjakannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong apakah Itachi-_nii_ sudah di dalam?" lanjutnya lebar panjang. Naruto memang sahabat yang baik dan perhatian. Namun ia juga memiliki sisi buruk, ceroboh dan berisik.

"Hn. Terimakasih _Dobe. _Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu _Nii-san _disana." Jelasnya singkat.

"Dimana Karin, Sasuke-_Kun? _Apa dia tidak menemanimu lagi?" tanya seorang temannya yang berkulit pucat bernama Sai yang juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke di Kampus.

"Sepertinya dia sibuk hari ini."

"Begitukah? Kemarin sore saat ingin pergi ke salah satu perusahaan untuk mencari data tugas kuliah dan aku melihat seseorang mirip dengannya di sana. Tapi kurasa aku hanya salah lihat."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar apa yang Sai katakan tentang Karin. Sasuke juga pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat karin keluar dari sebuah gedung perusahaan dengan pakaian yang rapi. Namun saat ditanya dia hanya mengantarkan pesanan dari tokonya. Sasuke mempercayai kata-katanya saat itu.

Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan yang cukup mengganjal di hatinya saat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini Karin seperti mencoba menghindarinya dengan alasan yang sama, sibuk di toko. Biasanya sesibuk apapun Karin, tentu saja ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

"_Hn. Dimana aku?"_

Seorang pria berpakaian serba putih tengah berada di tengah padang rumput hijau nan luas. Ia terlihat kebingungan disana. Langkah demi langkah ia telusuri padang rumput hijau tersebut. di dekatnya terdapat beberapa pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan sesekali kelopaknya berguguran terkena hembusan angin menciptakan suasana yang sangat tenang dan damai.

"_Itu.. Mungkinkah?"_

Mata _Onyx_ miliknya menangkap dua sosok bayangan orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya langsung berlari mengikuti dua bayangan tersebut.

"_Nii-chan, Tunggu aku! Hikh.."_

Panggilan seorang anak kecil yang berumur 6 tahun berhasil membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok anak kecil yang memanggilnya tadi.

_"__Nii-chan.. sakiit.. hikh.. hikh.."_

"_Sasuke?!"_

Matanya terbelalak melihat sesosok anak kecil sedang terbaring sambil menangis memegangi kakinya tepat di bawah pohon Sakura. Anak kecil itu merintih kesakitan karena kakinya terluka. Pria tersebut langsung berlarian menuju anak kecil itu namun tubuhnya langsung tertahan. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang sangat lembut sedang menahannya.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kenapa?"_

Kedua sosok bayangan itu pun tersenyum kepada sang Pria.

_"__Akan ada seseorang yang akan mengobati setiap lukanya. Kita akan menjaganya dari sini."_

Tit..tit..tit..tiiiiiiiiiiit!..

Bunyi sebuah monitor EKG menunjukan sebuah gambar yang sebelumnya berbentuk zig zag zig zag bak rumput sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"DOKTER!" Panik seseorang menciptakan suasana tegang di sebuah kamar Steril yang berisi beberapa peralatan medis dan bau obat bercampur bau amis yang sangat menusuk hidung.

"CEPAT, AMBILKAN _DEFIBRILATOR!"_ Perintah seorang pria yang dipanggil Dokter tadi.

Dug...Dug...Dug!

Terdengar suara alat berbentuk setrika yang di tembelkan pada dada bidang sang pasien, Itachi membuat badannya ikut meloncat seraya benda itu di tempelkan di dadanya. Namun sayang, alat tersebut tidak mengubah garis yang ada dalam layar monitor EKG menjadi zig zag kembali.

"Huh...Huh...Huh...Huh...!"

Dokter itu berlajut melakukan resusitasi kepada sang pasien. Ia memijat jantungnya secepat mungkin. Sesekali ia mendekatkan telinganya ke depan hidung sang pasien dan hal tersebut terus berulang dilakukannya.

"Percuma..huuuuh." dokter itu menunduk lesu menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa bersalah saat ini karena tidak berhasil menjalankan pembedahannya. Ia melihat jam di dinding pojok ruangan operasi itu. Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul 01.12 waktu setempat. Tidak hanya dokter, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam merasa bersalah karena kali ini pembedahan gagal mereka dilakukan.

.

Tiga orang pemuda masih menunggu di depan pintu ruang operasi. Salah satu pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat ke belakang dengan mata _Onyx_ yang sedikit hitam di daerah kantung matanya yang menandakan wajah lelahnya masih mondar-mandir tak karuan di depan pintu tersebut. ia tidak peduli dengan larutnya malam, dinginnya suasana rumah sakit atau bahkan bau obat yang menusuk hidungnya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambut ravennya tersebut yang menandakan kegelisahan hatinya yang sedari dua jam menunggu pembedahan sang kakak.

"Tenanglah, _Teme. _sebaiknya kau ber—"

Kreeet!

Bunyi pintu yang di buka yang berhasil memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Ketiga pemuda yang lama menunggu tersebut segera mendekatkan diri kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang masih mengenakan seragam hijau khas dokter bedah.

Terlihat raut wajah bersalah yang ditunjukan kepada sang wali pasien yang baru saja ia operasi tadi. "Maaf, Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Sasuke."

.

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupan yang akan dijalani Sasuke setelah kepergian Itachi? Tunggu chap slanjutnya ya.

**T B C**

**.**

**A/N.. Bacot no Jutsu**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap dua.. terimakasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Dan terima kasih juga yang udah mau ngasih masukan untuk membangun fic ini (ᴐpeluk satu-satu..^_^c)..

Ada yang bilang cerita ini mirip sama drama Korea. Hehehe.. betul sekali.. konflik yang ada di Beautiful Tragic emang terinspirasi dari film drama Korea. Eits.. tapi tentu saja jalan ceritanya berbeda dan murni dari imajinasiku sendiri.. Ada yang tau film apa yang dimaksud?

Hubungan Sasusaku akan berkembang sesuai jalan ceritanya. Kadang aku sempat bingung mau ngasih moment seperti apa yang bagus buat mereka. Kalian boleh kok memberi masukan untuk cerita sasusaku atau cerita buat Karin, Sasori, Naruto atau yang lainnya juga boleh.. tapi tetep, yah. Buat endingnya uda fix gk bisa di ubah ceritanya.. happy ending gak yaaaaaa?

Saya masih Newbie disini, jadi masih banyak yang perlu dibenahi lagi. Untuk itu mohon meninggalkan jejak Review, yah..!^^

**Special Thx**

UchiHaruno Misaki - Hanazono Yuri – .5 – Dewaz - Aeni – Guest

.

_Next Chapter:_

_"__Nii-chan, sebenarnya dia wanita jahat,"/ "Aku akan segera menikah, Sakura."/ "Kau sungguh bodoh, Teme masih mencintai jalang itu"/ "Sakura... Terimakasih!"_


End file.
